1. The Field of the Invention
The fields of art to which this invention relates are: Material-handling and Self-unloading vehicles with conveyors and successive handling means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has not provided a combination of adequate volumetric capacity and readily transported and located bins: the instant apparatus and operations overcome such failings. Exemplary patents of such prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,806,475; 3,460,698; 3,455,475; 3,488,866; and 2,834,493.